


Heathers

by glowystars325



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Murder, Rating May Change, Sirius Is A Good Boyfriend, Stalking, Threats of Violence, cursing, fem severus snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowystars325/pseuds/glowystars325
Summary: Serapina Snape is now in her second year of college when her past comes back to haunt her. An ex lover thought dead might not be as gone.Heathers AU





	Heathers

**Author's Note:**

> Heathers AU. Fem!Snape, JD is JD. Hogwarts is a college in England. She lived in Ohio where the movie takes place.  
> After everything, Snape graduated and fled to England to get away from the memories and nightmares.

_Dear diary,_

_I miss Sirius so much, every day, my heart longs for him. I miss him holding me and his goofy grins. I love him and I need him back. This long distance thing sucks something awful. One week a month ago was not nearly enough. And I miss the way his hands feel. I’m going to spend my first night back with him Sure I’ll catch up with my friends, but I want Sirius there with me. A nice dinner or some take out, maybe a few drinks, but we will spend the night together, even if we don’t have a real date. it’ll be so, very!_

_I have two final days in this hellhole of a city before I go back to Hogwarts. It’s still not Harvard, Duke, or Brown, but it’s not half bad. Sirius sent me a letter I received today. He’s so sweet!! I still need to write him back, but I wish he was here with me. You know how safe he makes me feel. I love him with everything I have. He sent me a picture of him and James at the beach in Italy! That can be me next year. Eating gelato and pizza on the beach. Drinking a cappuccino with Lily in a fancy cafe. Sirius kissing me in Venice on a gondola._

 

      “Seraphina Veronica, time for supper!” Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

     “Just a sec!” Sera closed her journal and locked it before shoving it between her mattresses. sprinting down the stairs, her mother tilted her head. Before the older woman could scold her, Sera looked up, “Sorry for running. Dinner?“

        “Go sit down with your father.”

        The family of three sat down at the dark-stained oak table. Tobias took Eileen’s and Seraphina’s hands before stating a prayer for the meal. They spoke, “Amen” before digging into the meal, spaghetti with extra oregano, her favorite. “Why do I drink this stuff,” Tobias asked after sipping at the amber whiskey.

      “Because you’re an idiot, Daddy,” his daughter answered with a grin.

       “That’s it,” he looked at the crystal rocks glass and shrugged.

       “You two,” Eileen tilted her head with an eye roll. The familiarity comforted Seraphina. It was something they had done for so many years. Her dad asked a question, she called him an idiot, her mother chastised them. At least that never changed and doubtlessly would ever alter. It was something her secrets couldn’t reach, something that could never be tarnished. 

       The rest of the evening passed in a bland blur. Nothing changed. Nothing different. It was just like most nights she could ever forget with her parents. TV shows, news, her mother knitting and her father resting in his blue armchair. She showered and changed and listened to “Hot Probs” on the radio before she turned everything off and fell asleep.

       _“Fuck you! I’m doing this for us!” JD screamed at her, waving his knife in the air, “We’ll be free! Why didn’t you save me?”_

_“Oh, like you deserve it,” Heather Chandler scoffed, filing her long, French tipped, nails, “Draino is so much worse than a bomb,” her blonde perm bounced with the tilt._

_“Don’t make us kill you a-fucking-gain, you snatch. Sera, write a note, darling. Make it good enough to fool the cops. Start it, ‘To the cruel world that never cared for me-’ Hey, that’s good. Write it down!”_

       _She looked down at her hand scribbling in Heather’s writing on the pink paper._ Nobody thinks a pretty girl has feelings. No one gets her insecurity. I am more than shoulder pads and makeup **.** _“No!!!!” She screamed and tried to throw the pen. Every time she let go, it clung to her hand, like it had melded into her skin, always to curse her and haunt her._

_Heather’s mouth mimed the words as she kept writing against her will, “_ They couldn’t see past my rock star mystique. They wouldn’t dare look in my eyes. But just underneath was a terrified girl who clings to her pillow and cries _.”_

        JD handed her the bottle of rust cleaner, “Drink up, Heather. You mythic bitch.”

      _Seraphina screamed and launched at the red-clad teen, trying to stop it. But she was too late. Blue teeth smiled at her before crashing to the ground, shattering the glass coffee table. Heather’s blond perm spread out on the white carpet and mixing with the shards of glass._

_“Our love is God, darling,” JD held her tightly and kissed her cheek._

      Seraphina jolted up with a muffled scream, a small hand covering her lips. America sucked. Ohio sucked. Sherwood sucked. All the memories haunted her and fucked her over… twice. Heart beat racing, she pulled her hair, struggling to calm her breathing. The air was hot and humid, but it chilled her to the bone. _Count. Breathe you, idiot. Just breathe thought this._

_Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw._ Her curtains fluttered around with the wind and she shot her head over. That was closed. Seraphina could swear she shut it before bed. But maybe she didn’t?

      “Get a hold of yourself. Don’t be a paranoid bitch,” she berated herself before getting up and slamming it shut, flicking the lock for good measure. Two years in England hasn’t helped in the slightest. Last year here and she’d get to stay permanently, only visiting for Christmas and maybe Thanksgiving.

     Nothing helped her go back to sleep, not reading or listening to the radio or writing about her dream. If Sirius was there, he’d kiss the back her neck and hold her tight. She wanted his warm presence and the weight of his long arms. She wanted his soft snores to draw her back to reality. She wanted him to spoon her and stroke her stomach before he would inevitably pull her on top of him or smother her with his torso.

      He didn’t know what plagued her in the dark hours of night when her subconscious took over. It killed him when she refused to explain, but he cared for her, anyway. How could she explain it:

     _“Hey, I know you want to know what happened, but I was a serial killer in high school and stopped my boyfriend from blowing up the school and he blew himself up instead. Wait? Where are you going? Don’t call the cops!!”_

       Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen. No one would ever know the truth. Her dark secrets were hers to the grave. She stared at the ceiling before sitting up again and getting dressed and ready for the day. She grabbed a pen and scribble out a note for her parents: _Couldn’t sleep. Went to get a slushie. Be back soon._

       Seraphina slapped the blue sticky note on her door before continuing down the hallway and down the carpeted stairs. If she made an international call, Sirius may not even be home.

      Walking to the 7-11 cleared her head, letting her breathe in the early morning air. The sun barely peaked up from the horizon, pink and orange and yellow breaking the deep blue and violet. The sun rise was always a constant. It was one that comforted her. She was still alive. She was moving forward with her life. She had Sirius on the other side of the Atlantic, waiting for her to come back to him. Only a few days left before she was on a plane back. Only a few more days - after that - before classes started again. Her hand pulled the door open, and she went straight to the slushie machine, churning the sugary and frozen drinks. Cherry, Coke, Blue Raspberry, Pina Colada. She grabbed the smallest cup and filled it with the yellow mix. She was tempted to grab a thing of chocolate donuts, but her mother would be mad enough as is with how much sugar she started her morning with.

       “Rough night?” the middle-aged man asked, giving her a once over, eyeing the bags under her lashes. His narrow eyes leered at her as he smirked at the young woman. 

       “Need new curtains,” she lied as she paid.  _Stop looking at me like that!_  Sera continued quickly after pocketing her receipt, “Have a good day,” she sipped the straw before walking out of the store.  Sera couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, so her dark eyes darted to the cashier, but he was staring at a skin mag of all things. _Gross._ _What type of perverted creep looks at porn in public?_

       She locked the front door behind her mother’s crossed arms greeted her, “It’s far too early for that junk and you know how I feel about you wandering around by yourself. You’re a young, lively, beautiful lady. Monsters are everywhere. You hear it on the news! What would we do if it was you?”   

        “I’m sorry, mom. I was just restless and I miss Sirius. It was just to the gas station,” her free hand rubbed her arm.

        “You’ll see him soon. I promise,” her eyes softened and she lead her to the kitchen, “Breakfast is ready if you haven’t already filled up on junk.”

        “I got this,” Seraphina held it out, “But I’ll go put it in the freezer.”

        “Good girl,” the gentle voice praised her daughter’s choice without prompting. “You know those things will rot your teeth, missy. Now eat a _healthy_  meal.”

 

 

~~~~

       

        After spending the day with her parents and packing, she went back to her room and called Lily after her shower, sponge curlers in her long dark hair.

       Hidden from sight, JD watched from the shadows of her closet as she talked on the phone, “My flight leaves at 2 tomorrow. Mom and Dad are taking me shopping and to lunch first. I miss you too, Lil. How was France... Yeah, I have, but I love hearing about your trip… Okay, you caught me. I. I just want to get out of this town. I feel like I’m being watched or something. Like I’m losing my mind… Well, no. I haven’t seen anyone and I’m probably just imagining things right now. I hate this fucking town… Right now too. Maybe I’m just overtired… Hey! I’m not fucking paranoid. Name one time! … Lily, I was right when it came to that jerk-wad at the club. Then that time after watching a horror movie? It was dark! You don’t know what you’re talking about…”  Whatever. Fact doesn’t change that I will be ecstatic when I’m out of the country,” Seraphina listened to the response before chuckling, “My mysterious watcher probably isn’t watching me now.”  _If only you knew, darling_. She stretched, “Okay. Thanks in advance for getting me from the airport. Mom made you cookies and I promise to not eat them all. I’m gonna crash, need to be up and early.”

      He hoped she would open the closet door. He hoped he could make her scream before kissing her, but no. Not yet. It wasn’t the right time. She removed the plush robe and changed into her blue nightgown. Did she know she was giving her boyfriend a show? The crochet set was out back. Stripping away clothes until they screwed under the stars.

      He waited until she was asleep before leaving the closet. JD looked at the door and left it open. Now, he had to find where she was flying off to. It wouldn’t do to have his girl disappear on him again. He ruffled through her things, silent as a mouse. JD split into a grin when he found the one way airplane ticket. _Perfecto. I’ll see you in the UK, babe._  The leather-clad hands expertly put everything back the way it was, leaving no trace of him being in the room. Setting her off yet wouldn’t do well for his plan. He sneaked out the window and shut it for fun before leaving, walking under the tree where they first made love.

        Seraphina nuzzled into her pillow, whimpering from her dream after shivering from the short cool breeze. A click pulled her closer to consciousness before she was dragged back by the claws of sleep.

 


End file.
